


Of Petrichor and Purring

by spocksbrowneyes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Spock (Star Trek), Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, James T. Kirk is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hey ya'll mind if I, i'll stop now, let's see how many times I can put the word "fluff in the tags", literal fluff, make another animal OC for Spock?, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksbrowneyes/pseuds/spocksbrowneyes
Summary: Jim has a surprise for Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Of Petrichor and Purring

Jim held onto his hood tightly, trying to keep it on in the wind and rain but also keep the carrier tucked to his chest dry. He doubted he’d ever been so grateful to get on a tram. Other passengers boarded hastily, all relieved to be getting out of the storm. Jim couldn’t entirely believe what he was doing, but it was for Spock, so really, he could. Was this the best idea he’d ever had? No. Would Spock agree with that statement? Yes. But would it make the half-Vulcan happier than he’d ever admit? Also yes. 

If there was one thing he’d learned over the years he’d known and loved Spock, it was that he avoided his birthday like the plague. Jim could understand it, he wasn’t exactly big on celebrating his as it’d always had the shadow of his father’s passing in it. However, Leonard and Spock had done an amazing job at lessening his focus on the darker parts, so he was determined to get Spock to do the same. He didn’t have any particular negative event tied to the day, but the very idea of having a day where people close to him fawned over him wasn’t something Spock was interested in. He was quite repulsed to it, actually. But, Jim was bent on doing something for him and this was it.

\---

The sound of the front door opening made Spock snap out of the haze-like state he’d been in while watching the rain fall outside their apartment. He snuggled deeper into his hoodie, realizing he’d gotten so entranced by the weather that he’d never turned on the heater like he was going to.

“Jim?” Spock called to the other room.

Jim peeked around the corner, pulling off his soaked jacket, “Hey sweetheart.”

Spock looked at his husband’s disheveled appearance, “I take it that your commute was less than ideal.”

“Eh, I don’t really mind the rain,” Jim went over to the couch where Spock was and gave him a kiss, “But I’d rather have been here with you.”

“I trust your meeting went adequately?” Spock asked as Jim pressed their fingers together.

“Oh, yeah,” Jim said, hoping that Spock would assume the extra hour he was gone was apart of the 15-minute meeting he’d had with admiralty.

Spock’s face held the gentle but flat expression it usually did when they were alone together, but his eyes were happy, “I would expect nothing less for you. You are quite adept at speaking convincingly.”

Jim pretended to flip his hair even though it wasn’t long enough to do so, “That’s me.”

Spock leaned into his shoulder, enjoying the warmth from his bondmate.

Jim fiddled with his ebony hair, “Can you do something for me?”

“Of course,” Spock was immediately more alert, the request of assistance like a wake-up call for anything and everything in him.

Jim smiled at Spock, he was always so willing to help, “Okay. Sit up and close your eyes.”

Spock looked confused, “Might inquire as to what purpose that may serve?”

“Just do it”

Spock did as he was asked, not voicing his uncertainty any further.

He heard Jim walk back to the foyer of their apartment and felt something warm and soft be placed on his lap.

“Alright open.”

Spock opened his eyes to see a large, Ragdoll cat laid on his lap, large green eyes looking up at him. Spock touched its coat, thick and a dark black but with stark white socks.

Spock looked to Jim, “Jim, I…”

He trailed off, Jim kissed his forehead, “Happy birthday.”

Spock knitted his eyebrows a bit.

“Don’t tell me you forgot it was your birthday. January 6, like it has been for the past 26 years.”

“Jim you did not have to-”

Jim gave him a kiss to get him to stop talking, “He’s the stray you saved last week. The shelter remembered you and I and they said that he’d been meowing non-stop since we left.”

Spock looked back to the cat who had made himself right at home on his lap, purring audibly. Jim sat down next to him.

“I checked and we can take him on the  _ Enterprise _ with us. Everything’s sorted so all we have to do is bring him along.”

“Thank you,” Spock said quietly scratching behind the cat’s ear.

Jim put an arm across his shoulders, “You’re welcome. The shelter named him Fishsticks, but if you want to change it we can.”

Spock looked to the cat, a smile ghosting his lips, “I find it to be satisfactory.”

“Good,” Jim pressed a kiss to his cheek.

They sat snuggled together, Spock resting on Jim’s shoulder and Jim stroking his soft hair. Fishstick’s laid between them, purring contently. It already felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I might've missed the holidays because even though I had literal months to prepare but there's no way I'm missing Spock's birthday.


End file.
